The Wedding Date
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Based on the movie with Debra Messing! Olivia is attending her sister's wedding in the hopes to get her old fiancé back. What happens when she brings an escort to help make him jealous? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! You guys are great! I decided to do another EO fic based on a movie. The movie is called ****_The Wedding Date_****. It has Debra Messing and this other guy. I don't remember his name off hand, but he's extremely hot!**

Olivia moaned softly before her eyes opened. The comforter on her bed felt good against her legs as she moved them. Her eyes fell to the picture on her nightstand. A picture that she looked at every morning. David Haden had his arms wrapped around her waist while she was smiling widely. She missed him so much. She almost felt bad that she was using her sister's wedding as a ploy to get him back. She ALMOST felt bad.

Today, she would be meeting just the man to help her with this plan. The thought of bringing an escort made her nervous. Her family was messed up enough already. A grin formed on her face when she thought about seeing her dad. That's what pulled her out of bed.

After taking a quick shower, she pulled on a gold colored blouse before tucking it into her black skirt. Her head turned when she heard a knock at her door. She slid across the floor on her rug, jamming her toe into the door. "Crap!" She blushed realizing whoever was there probably heard her. Slowly, Olivia opened the door to find a paper boy. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a train ticket." he said, the helmet moving slightly on his head.

Olivia nodded once. "Right, I forgot you were coming." She turned and grabbed the ticket off her counter before holding it out. "It's for my date."

The paper boy nodded, grabbing the ticket. He frowned when she wouldn't let go. "You won't have a date if you don't let go."

"Just pull harder." Olivia said, feeling a little desperate at this point. She watched as he pulled with both hands. The ticket left her hand, causing him to fall back. When he got back up, he shook his head and started down the hallway. "Thank you!" She called before slamming the door shut, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

Grabbing her bags from her living room, she hurried out to the cab waiting for her. The cab driver gave her a disgusted look when he saw the six bags she was carrying. Olivia brushed it off and slid into the backseat. Her phone chirped in her bag, making her jump slightly. She dug through her bag as the driver got in and started driving to her destination. _Everything will be fine. Stop worrying.-Elliot Stabler_

Olivia took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She didn't know what she was more nervous about. Meeting this Elliot person or seeing David again. She looked at the text again and closed her eyes. Everything would be fine. If everything went as planned, she would be the next one getting married.

Before she knew it, they were at the train station. Olivia got out of the cab and took out her bags, struggling to maneuver around people. She found her way to the train, stuffing her luggage in the storage cabinets. The train was leaving in twenty minutes. Her heart raced thinking of what this Elliot guy could look like. Her friend, Kathy, knew him since she worked with the agency.

When Olivia felt a hand on her elbow, she turned to find a man a few inches taller than her. He had brown hair that was thinning. He was well built. HIs muscles showed off in his shirt. He leaned in a kissed her cheek. "Morning." He said simply with a deep, husky voice.

"Morning." Olivia stammered. She felt herself blushing again. "I'm glad you found the train."

He smiled at her, making her knees go weak. "I'm glad I did too." he held out an arm, gesturing her to sit down. Olivia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she sat down on the cushioned seat. He lifted up his bag and put it in the storage unit beside hers. Olivia took her time sizing him up. If she was looking for someone, he would definitely be her first target. When he sat down beside her, she became mesmerized with the blue in his eyes. "Liv."

"El." Olivia smiled lightly. "I hope you like trains. We'll be on here until we reach Atlanta."

"I don't mind trains. I haven't been on one in years though." Elliot said looking around.

Olivia nodded once. "Uh, I'm going to warn you. My family is a little crazy. My parents, especially. But, my dad won't be there. It's good for me because they both drive me up the wall." She looked at Elliot before speaking again. "I love my stepdad though. He's not blood related so he's basically my mother's slave."

Elliot let out a chuckle. "As long as he's happy, right?"

"Yeah." Olivia agreed. She pulled out her phone. "This is my stepdad." Olivia was sleeping on the couch, leaning back into her step father's chest. He had gray hair and was wearing sunglasses. "My sister took the picture and sent it to me."

Elliot smiled looking at the photo. "When was this taken?"

Olivia put her phone in her purse. "The last time I was home... five years ago. I haven't seen my real father in almost eight."

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, my mother is a maniac and my sister is spoiled. My stepdad visits me here." Olivia said simply. She ran a hand through her hair. "My real dad, it's just hard to see him without getting yelled at by my mother. But, he's like my best friend. I text him more than I text my best girlfriend."

Elliot nodded. "Families can be crazy." He pulled out a magazine from his bag and opened it. "So, why did you pick a train?"

Olivia smiled lightly. "I don't like flying." She grabbed her purse and pulled out a crossword book. "Never have, never will." She studied him out of the corner of her eye. The muscles in his arms flexed whenever he turned a page. She had to remember to thank Kathy later. "How do you know my friend Kathy Malone?"

His eyes flashed up to hers before looking back down at his magazine. "Uh, we met at work and she asked me out for a drink. When she asked me out for dinner, I declined."

"Yeah, she can be a little aggressive when it comes to guys." Olivia chuckled lightly before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen. "I guess I'm not much better. I'm paying you eight thousand dollars to spend four days with me and my family. It seems awfully unfair to you."

Elliot laughed. "Your family can't be that bad." He took her hand and kissed it softly. "Plus, I don't think you'll hand me your bra in the middle of a restaurant."

"Oh Kathy." Olivia chuckled.

**Please review! You guys are the greatest! Wish me luck! I'm starting to write my first book that I want to publish before I get out of high school! I have a long ways to go, but... I'm getting there. Love you guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Elliot and Olivia arrived in Atlanta the next morning, getting sleep on the train. It was six when they finally got outside. "Do you have a cab?" Elliot asked as he pushed the small cart with their bags.

"I don't need one." Olivia shrugged before a black town car pulled up. A man in a suit stepped out from the driver's door. "Hey Carrey."

"Hello Ms. Benson." Carrey smiled at her, tipping his hat. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Olivia quirked an eyebrow. "Have you met my mother?" Carrey grinned before taking their bags and putting them in the trunk. Elliot went to open the car door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her, opening the door. "Why not?" He turned when the trunk door slammed shut. Carrey glared at him, never taking his eyes off of him until he got into the car himself.

"That's why." Olivia chuckled. "He hates it when people try to do his job." She patted his chest lightly before getting into the car, leaning over the divider and kissing Carrey's cheek. "Take it easy on this guy. Mom doesn't need your bad opinion. I'd never hear the end of it."

"Well, I don't want to put you through hell." Carry smirked before Elliot got into the car, closing the door. "Is there anywhere you want to go before heading to your parents'?"

Olivia looked at Elliot who shrugged. She smirked turning back to Carrey. "Can we stop at my dad's and say that we went for a coffee?"

Carry grinned. "Of course we can."

They pulled up to a large white house with a iron gate around it. Carrey pulled into the stone driveway, parking before the door. The front door to the house opened and showed Don, Olivia's biological father. She grinned seeing him, oblivious to the fact that Elliot was watching her from behind. Carry opened her door and nearly fell over when Olivia leaped out and hugged her father. "Olivia!" Don smiled, hugging her back.

"Hey Dad!" Olivia grinned, pulling back to look into his eyes. "You look good."

"Well, that's good. I'd hate to look bad for my baby girl." Don smiled before kissing her head. He saw Elliot and jutted his chin at him. "Who's the hunk?"

Olivia chuckled lightly and looked at Elliot for a moment before turning back to her father. "He's my date for Amanda's wedding."

Don rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe she's getting married."

"I can't believe she found someone that can handle her craziness." Olivia smirked, making Don laugh.

Elliot walked up and smiled softly at the two. "Hello, I'm Elliot. It's nice to meet you."

Don eyed Elliot for a moment. "Are you trying to get my daughter into bed?" Olivia's eyes widened as her face went beat red.

Elliot chuckled. "No, sir. I came here to be with your daughter." He shook Don's hand and was surprised when Don patted him on the back.

"I like that in a guy. I think this could be the start to something good. Walk with me." Don said as he guided Elliot into the house. Elliot looked over his shoulder at Olivia and smirked. Her jaw dropped.

Carrey came up next to Olivia and watched Don and Elliot walk off. "What just happened? Your father hates it when you bring a guy to see him. He hated David."

Olivia shook her head. "I have no idea. My dad asked him if he was trying to get me into bed and then invited him into his house." She looked up at Carrey. "What the hell happened down here?" He shrugged and put his sunglasses back on.

Later, Elliot and Olivia pulled up to her mother's house. Olivia bit her lip nervously looking up at the big brick house she grew up in. She turned to Elliot when his hand came over hers. "Don't be nervous. It's only your mother."

"You don't know my mother." Olivia breathed. "I am just going to warn you now; she will harass you like you are a piece of meat for the taking. Whatever she says, don't listen to her. Got it?"

Elliot nodded once and kissed her forehead, his hand cradling the back of her head. "Got it." He breathed before getting out of the car. Olivia shivered, dumbstruck, before getting out of the car herself. Carrey closed the door before going to the trunk and getting their bags. "Should we help him?"

Olivia shook her head. "He already killed you in his mind today. We don't need to go for a second time." She started walking towards the house. Elliot's hand was suddenly linked with hers. Her nerves were starting to calm surprisingly. Before they could knock, the door opened.

"Livvie Liv!" Her cousin, Alex smiled before wrapping her up in a bear hug. "I missed you so so much! Where have you been?"

"Manhattan." Olivia chuckled before looking up at Elliot, her hand still in his. "Alex, this is Elliot. Elliot, this is my cousin, Alex."

"Nice to meet you." Elliot smiled lightly, holding out his hand.

Alex took and grinned. "Nice to meet you." She almost moaned, drinking him in. "You are...?"

Elliot kissed Olivia's head and squeezed her hand. "The date."

Alex nodded, looking him over once more. "Well, it's good to have you. Come on in. Your dad is making breakfast." She said, taking Olivia's other hand and pulling her, causing her other hand to leave Elliot's. Olivia looked back at him. He just grinned at her and followed them from a distance. Alex pulled Olivia close to her. "Where the hell did you find him? I'm pretty sure I had five orgasms looking at him."

"Alex!" Olivia gasped, scolding her. She looked behind her, comfortable with the distance that was between them and Elliot. "My friend, Kathy, set me up with him."

"Kathy? You mean that blonde bitch that you absolutely hate, but keep around because she lends you the hottest guys that don't want her?" Alex asked as they walked through the living room.

Olivia smirked. "That'd be her."

"Olivia Benson!" A woman's voice rang out, her footsteps sounding on the staircase.

"And, that'd be death calling my name." Olivia whispered before plastering a smile on her face and turning to the voice. "Hi Mom!"

"Hey my precious girl!" Sonya smiled before hugging Olivia, not knowing her own strength.

Olivia looked up at the ceiling. "Mom, you're crushing my ribs."

Sonya pulled back chuckling. "Sorry, you were always so funny." She turned to see Elliot and held out her hand. "You must be Livvie's date."

"I am." Elliot smiled, shaking her hand. "The name is Elliot."

"Sonya." Sonya replied, looking him over before giving her daughter the thumbs up behind her back. Olivia covered her face with her hand as Alex chuckled. "Well, it's nice to have you here. I'm surprised you don't have a wife of your own. You have a body to die for."

"Dear God, Mom." Olivia groaned, going over to Elliot and grabbing his arm gently. "Let's not sexually harass the guests." She pushed Elliot towards the kitchen with Alex following.

Alex was giggling like crazy. "Liv, are you afraid your mother is going to steal your man?"

"Of course not." Olivia huffed, straightening herself out before relaxing, knowing her mother wasn't going to ever enter a kitchen unless she had to. She smiled seeing her stepdad cooking by the stove.

John looked up and grinned when he saw her. He was only in his pajama pants and a white V-neck t-shirt. "Who are you?"

Olivia chuckled and went over to him. "Hey Daddy." She closed her eyes when he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head before going back to cooking, keeping an arm around her. "When did you start cooking?"

"When Amanda moved out." John smiled and looked up at Elliot. "Well, now I know I don't know you."

"Daddy, this is Elliot Stabler. He's my date." Olivia smiled, leaning further into her father.

Elliot held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

John shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Elliot. My name is John Munch." He looked at Alex. "Now, wouldn't he be on that 'too pretty to be straight' list?" Olivia laughed, putting her face into his chest.

Alex shrugged. "He is pretty, but he's definitely straight. Olivia said that they met through a friend."

"Is it that girl you hate, but can't get rid of?" John asked, turning over some bacon.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner." Alex sang, holding her hand up in the air, pretending to hit a bell.

Elliot smiled. "We're talking about Kathy, aren't we?"

Alex laughed. "See, even he knows that she is crazy." Elliot snorted out a chuckle while nodding his head.

"Well, let's see. Dealing with a dumb and cruel blonde or get hot guys whenever I want." Olivia debated, holding up her hands to portray them as a scale.

Elliot grabbed the hand that stood for Kathy and lifted it high up in the air. "That's your answer." He pecked her lips before sitting on one of the barstools, pulling her close. Olivia smiled although she was shocked inside.

"I like him." John smirked eating a piece of bacon, looking over his glasses. He raised his other hand to receive Alex's high five.

**Please review! Love you guys! I Skyped with one of my friends last night! So much fun! Love you Aaliyah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Olivia and Elliot followed Carrey and her parents as they led them to her room. Carrey dropped all off her bags, stumbling over them as he tried to straighten his back again. Olivia looked at her mother and waited for her to talk. "Mom, where is Elliot staying?" She looked at Elliot. "My mom kind of has this rule because she thinks men only want to nail women."

"I do not!" Sonya scoffed before looking at Elliot. "My daughter seems to think that I am oblivious to the modern world. You two will stay in here so you can have your privacy." She leaned closer to Olivia. "I would think you'd want as much privacy with him as you could get."

"Thank you, mother!" Olivia said louder than needed be. She covered her face as her mother walked away calmly.

John kissed her head. "I'm so sorry." He looked at Elliot. "To both of you." He hurried after his wife, leaving them to get dressed for the party.

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a yellow silk dress that had slits in the loose fitting sleeves. She had black strappy heels and a silver tennis bracelet that hung from her wrist. She grabbed her small black handbag and left the bathroom, fixing her dress with light tugs in certain areas. Her mouth went dry when she looked up and saw Elliot. He stood in front of her mirror in a black suit, a light yellow tie around his neck. He caught her eyes in the mirror and smirked. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, I was just making sure we weren't matchy-matchy." Olivia said, telling somewhat of the truth. She did need to make sure they weren't matchy-matchy, but she was also in a mini coma caused by his looks. She grabbed the jacket to his suit and handed it to him.

"Thank you." He smiled, showing all his teeth. Olivia was floored. How the hell was she supposed to spend four days with this guy and act like they've been dating for months.

Olivia looked at the clock on the wall and took a deep breath. "We should probably head down and meet Carrey."

Elliot looked at her and kissed her cheek. "Okay, let's go." He held out his hand for her. She looked at him, dumbstruck, but took his hand and followed him to the car.

They arrived at the party and gave their coats to the doorman who was handing them to other people. Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia, surprising her again, and led them to the main room. It was huge with a bar and a large stage in front of the completely glass wall. "Wow, Amanda really went all out with Dad's money."

Elliot chuckled. "Isn't that the point of a wedding?"

"I don't think so." Olivia laughed as they went to the bar and ordered their drinks. She almost spilled hers when Alex grabbed her arm. "Ah! Alex! Nails!"

"Sorry! But, guess who the cat dragged in and is staring at you like you are the last steak on the grill!" Alex squealed, letting go of her arm.

Olivia was stumped. "Who?"

Alex groaned. "You can be really clueless sometimes. Of course," She looked at Elliot. "I don't blame you." Olivia chuckled, rolling her eyes. "It's David. He's here. Didn't Amanda tell you? He's the best man."

"What?!" Olivia almost yelled. The room quieted down as people turned to look at her. She blushed, turning slightly. "Amanda told me he was going to be here, but she didn't tell me he would be the fricken best man."

"Well, he shouldn't be. He's the worst man on this planet." Alex huffed before noticing Elliot again. She grinned. "But, you got a pretty good catch right behind you." She winked before scurrying off.

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned back to the bar. Elliot leaned closer to her, putting his arm around her waist. "So, David is the guy you want to make jealous?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, you just need to relax. Pretend that we've known each other for months." Elliot said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked at him. "Maybe smile for me." Olivia grinned. "See, just be yourself and he will see what got away from him." He leaned close and kissed her slowly before pulling back.

"Got it." Olivia breathed, her head suddenly feeling dizzy. She took a sip of her drink, but the feeling was setting into her nerves.

"Sissy!" Olivia heard her little sister call. She smiled and turned to find Amanda coming towards her. Once she reached her, she was engulfed in a large hug. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Olivia chuckled. "I was in New York! You could have visited! Now, where is Nick? I haven't seen him longer than I haven't seen you."

Amanda grinned. "He's talking with his parents, but he'll be here to talk to you soon. He's excited that you're here." She looked over her sister's shoulder to find Elliot, his arm around Olivia's wait. "Who's the hunk?" She looked Elliot over.

"Dear God! You are getting married!" Olivia laughed, playfully swatting her sister. "This is Elliot, my date. Elliot, this is my sister, Amanda."

"Nice to meet you." Elliot smiled, shaking her hand.

Amanda smiled. "Nice to meet you." She looked him over again. "Has Mom met him?"

Olivia laughed and put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Yes, she has and you are acting just like her. He is _my _date."

"Now, that was just mean." Amanda frowned, but smiled as she waved, heading for the waiting throng of people.

"You're family seems... different, but functional." Elliot smiled lightly, his arm touching hers as they leaned against the bar.

"Excuse me everyone, but I would like to give a speech!" Sonya said from the stage.

Olivia's eyes widened as she looked at her mother. A drink in one hand and the microphone in the other. "Mother of all that is holy. Who the hell gave her a fricken mic?"

"Hello? Hello?" Sonya called into the microphone as it turned on and off. She hit the speaker with it and the room filled with the sound of static. "There we go." She smiled into the microphone. "Thank you all for being here for Amanda's wedding." She raised her glass to her daughter who was in Nick's arms, smiling. "Nick, you fit right into this family perfectly. You make our daughter extremely happy and we are just grateful that you fell in love with her." She turned to the rest of the crowd. "Of course, we thought that my other daughter, Olivia, would get married first." Olivia was sure people could see her blush through her makeup. Her face was on fire. "But, we all know how that ended. You know-" She was interrupted when there was drums being played. Everyone turned to find David hammering the drums by him. He stopped when everybody started chuckling. John brought Sonya off the stage before she could say anymore.

"Thank you Dad." Olivia breathed before grabbing her drink and tipping it back, swallowing it with one gulp. "Hit me again."

Elliot leaned close and kissed her temple. "Don't worry about them. Everybody is talking about Amanda and Nick. This will turn out fine."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thanks for that." She turned when she heard her sister again. Amanda was at the end of the bar, smiling sweetly. Olivia knew what she wanted and slid her drink over to her after putting a straw in it.

"Thanks!" Amanda smiled before taking a sip. She gasped when arms circled her waist. "Nick!"

"Hey baby!" Nick smiled before kissing her cheek. He turned and grinned at Olivia. "Liv! Long time, no see."

"Yeah, nice to see you again Nick." Olivia smiled. She looked up at Elliot when he gently pulled her against his chest. She shivered feeling his rock hard chest against her back. "Nick, this is my date, Elliot Stabler."

Nick smiled and shook Elliot's hand. "Nice to meet you. You two look great together!"

"Thanks!" Elliot and Olivia both said at the same time. Olivia looked up and almost fainted when she saw what she thought was Elliot blushing. This was going to be interesting.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy!**

Elliot sipped his glass of champagne, looking around the large room. Olivia had excused herself to use the bathroom. Slowly nearing the patio, David caught his eye. He was standing on the large white deck, leaning on the railing. Elliot looked around again before stepping out onto the patio, joining David by the railing. "It's a little overwhelming in there, isn't it?"

"Yeah." David snorted, a small smile forming on his face. He looked up at Elliot and his smile faded slowly. "You're with Olivia?"

"Yeah, I am." Elliot nodded, seeing the gears work in his head. "We've been seeing each other for about five months now."

David nodded, taking another sip of his champagne. "Uh, I don't know if she's mentioned me. I'm David." He said, holding out his hand.

Elliot shook his hand. "I don't believe she has. I'm Elliot. How do you know Liv?" He knew very well how they knew each other, but getting a man jealous was even easier when you acted like you had no idea who they were.

"Uh, w-we were engaged a c-couple years ago." David stuttered, patting the railing twice.

"Oh, I wonder why she didn't mention you. I'll have to tell her I ran into you." Elliot said with a small smile.

David nodded. "Yeah, you'll have to tell her." He patted the railing a couple more times before turning and hurrying inside the party. Elliot watched as he went upstairs, in the same direction Olivia went in.

Olivia stepped out of the bathroom, straightening out her dress when somebody collided with her. "Sorry." She blurted out before even looking up. When she did, she took a step back seeing it was David. "David..."

"Olivia." David nodded. "Sorry about running into you. How have you been?"

"Uh, I'm doing fine, actually. How about you?" Olivia asked, hoping for some details as to how he was really doing.

David scratched the back of his head. "Well-"

"Excuse me!" Alex yelled before grabbing Olivia's hand. "I need to borrow you."

David let out a breath with a slight, irritated smile. "We were talking."

Alex stepped towards him, drink in hand. "Well, since you so brutally crushed my cousin's heart and didn't give her a reason why, I didn't think you'd want to talk to her now." David huffed out another breath and nodded. She pulled Olivia down the stairs.

"Why did you do that?" Olivia asked as they walked back towards the bar.

"Why did I do that? Why are you talking to him when you got Mr. Orgasmic over there staring at you?" Alex pointed out, gesturing over to Alex. Olivia looked over at Elliot and felt her legs turn into jelly when she saw his piercing blue eyed stare. "I honestly don't know how you go out in public with that man. If I were you, I'd climb him every chance I got. I'd let you two use the coat closet, but that's a mess I don't want to clean up."

"Alex!" Olivia scolded before coving her eyes with her hand. "I swear; sex is the only thing on your mind."

Alex smirked. "Can you blame me?" Olivia giggled, dropped her forehead to her cousin's shoulder.

Later, after the party, Elliot and Olivia went back to the house with her family. They went up to their room and closed the door before Olivia slid out of her high heels. "Thank the lord." She muttered, finally feeling relief on her heels.

"What'd you say?" Elliot asked looking at her. Olivia shook her head quickly before walking into her bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. She made a disgusted face when she found her old retainer. She threw it away before closing the cabinet.

"Are you going to shower now or in the morning?" Olivia asked as she set her make up bag on the toilet, grabbing a wipe to clean the make up off her face.

Elliot walked into the bathroom in only his boxers. "Yeah, it was hot at that party and sweat isn't going to impress anyone."

Olivia looked at him, her eyes roaming the muscles in his back, before noticing his fingers pulling at his boxers. Quickly, she hurried out of the bathroom as he started the shower. She grabbed the magazine that Kathy had given her about Elliot and looked over the article again. When she heard the shower curtain close, she entered the bathroom again and sat down on the small wooden chair by the door. "So, I have a few questions about your article."

"Ask away." Elliot prompted her behind the shower curtain.

"Well, in your article, it says that you believe every woman doesn't always know what she wants, but they're the ones that run their love lives." Olivia explained.

"What about it?" Elliot asked as he peeked around the shower curtain.

Olivia recovered from seeing him wet and naked before speaking. "Well, if I ran my love life, I would be married by now, kids, family, the works. Do you honestly think that I want to be single, pining over a guy that left out of no where and never gave me a reason why?"

Elliot washed his back. "Well, maybe you weren't ready then. Maybe you're fiancé say that and gave you a way out in order for you to learn what you really want. A guy isn't going to marry a girl unless she is ready or they're both plastered."

"All men aren't that wise." Olivia mumbled. "How did you even get started with this job?"

"Well, my dad abandoned my mom and I when I was eight years old. We were running low on money and my mom was already working double shifts down at work. We were behind three months on rent. So, she started standing on the street corner below our house and locked me in my room while she brought guy after guy up to hers." Elliot explained, turning off the shower.

"Wow, that's really sad." Olivia breathed, staring at the shower curtain.

Elliot peeked around again with a smirk. "I was joking."

Olivia chuckled before throwing him a towel. "You jackass."

"Thanks for the towel." Elliot grinned before pulling the shower curtain aside.

Olivia turned and looked back down at the article. "So, exactly why did you start this job?"

"Well, nobody deserves to be alone in certain situations. First, I started it just to earn some money to pay for my apartment, but after a while I got used to it and actually came to like it." Elliot shrugged, drying off his head.

"Really?" Olivia asked before turning to look at him, only to be greeted by his member inches from her face. "Woah!" She covered her mouth and closed her eyes, looking the other way. "Oh." She squeaked before turning back to look at it. She closed her eyes again.

Elliot grinned down at her before kissing her head. "Really." He walked out of the bathroom, leaving her staring after him as he walked, naked, to his suitcase.

**Please review! My friend, Aaliyah, has been wanting this chapter forever now! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

"Catch the fricken ball!" David whined as he saw the baseball drop into the grass.

"Oh, shut it! You big blubbering moron!" Alex muttered loud enough for him to hear before she rounded third base. She stuck her tongue out at David when she jumped onto home plate.

"Alex!" David gritted out. Alex just chuckled and joined the rest of the team.

Olivia looked at Elliot behind home plate before looking at David, straightening her shirt so that a slice of her stomach was showing. "Liv, honey, it's your turn." Elliot told her, watching her with an amused stare.

Olivia nodded once before grabbing the bat on the ground, making sure to stand up slowly. She planted her bare feet into the grass next to the plate and pointed her bat at David before bringing it back behind her shoulder. "Don't throw me a crap ball, David." She gave him a sweet, innocent smile before watching him pitch the ball. She hit the ball and watched as David caught it right above his head.

"You're out, Liv." David smirked, holding the ball in his hand.

Elliot picked up the bat and weighed it in his hands, getting used to the feel of it. He shivered when he felt Olivia's hand against his neck. "Lose the game." She whispered before backing up next to Alex. He looked back at her before stepping up to the plate. David pitched the ball and Elliot hit, watching as it soared passed second base. He chuckled when David fell to his knees, knowing it was a homerun.

Olivia watched as Elliot ran the bases, clapping absentmindedly. She saw David stand up and look at her. Elliot ran into her, putting his hands on her waist to hold her close. "We want to make him jealous, not mad."

"That's what I'm doing." Elliot smirked before kissing her cheek. Olivia looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at the cocky twitch of his lips. She pecked his lips before hugging her. Before she realized it, he swooped her legs out from under her and dipped her slightly, causing her to laugh.

That evening, Elliot and Olivia were leaving the house to go to Amanda's bachelorette party and Nick's bachelor party. Olivia straightened Elliot's tie as walked towards his car. "Is there a reason you have to wear that?"

Olivia smiled before looking down at her outfit. She was wearing a yellow, single sleeve shirt with black denim shorts. She had fishnet stockings with black ankle boots. Her bangs were pulled back into two ponytails that laid against her hair, a single strand laying on her forehead that wasn't long enough to reach the hairbands. "It's tradition. We all wear these."

"So, why don't they just send the guys to the bachelorette party? I know for a fact that Nick doesn't want strippers, and... your outfit would qualify." Elliot said, trying not to sound like an ass.

"Are you saying I look like a stripper?" Olivia asked, a smirk growing on her lips. Elliot opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. "Don't worry about it. We're supposed to look like that. It's supposed to help the bride get some male attention before she has to stay away from the temptation."

Elliot grinned and opened her door for her. "Temptation, huh?" Olivia nodded before getting in, tucking her purse beside her before buckling up. He smirked at her before closing her door, going around to the driver's side. He started driving towards the bar the girls were spending the night at. "This is my first wedding." He blurted out.

"Like, in your life?" Olivia asked, looking at him.

"No, this is my first wedding for the job. I usually only join people at funerals and dinner parties. I've never done a wedding." Elliot explained, chuckling at the fact that she thought he had never been to a wedding before.

"A funeral?" Olivia asked, confused as to why somebody would hire another person to be a date at a funeral.

Elliot looked at her. "Would you want to be at a funeral alone?" Olivia rolled her eyes, but thought about it. He pulled the car over in front of the bar. He went around the car and opened the door for Olivia, watching as she stepped out. "You don't believe that, do you?"

Olivia leaned against the car. "Not as much as you think I should."

"It's a funeral." Elliot reminded her.

"Somebody just died." Olivia said.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Well, somebody has to die in order to have a funeral."

Olivia huffed out a breath and set her purse on top of the car before turning back to him. "What do you do to women who hire you for funerals? What do you say?"

"You really want to know?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. He stepped closer, causing her back to collide with the car. "Close your eyes and just listen to me." When she didn't do what he said, he put a hand on the car beside her shoulder, leaning even closer. "Close your eyes." Olivia closed her eyes and felt his other hand enclose around her hip. "You will get through this and become stronger, more independent. Any man that sees that in you, and doesn't take an interest, loses out on one of the best things that could ever happen in his life."

Olivia opened her eyes to stare at his sparkling blue ones. "Holy shit, that was good." She saw the smirk grow on his face before standing up straighter. She felt his warmth leave her, her knees feeling weaker. Slowly, she pushed against the car to help her stand before starting to walk down the sidewalk. Elliot grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards the bar, watching as she walked in.

"Livvie Liv!" Alex grinned before grabbing Olivia's arm and pulling her to the bar where Amanda was.

"Hey sissy!" Amanda beamed before hugging Olivia.

Olivia chuckled. "Hey guys! You started drinking without me?" She asked seeing the glasses in their hands.

Amanda smirked and raised her glass. "I gotta get ready for my nine holes!" The rest of the girls cheered, raising their glasses. The cheered again when Elliot walked in. "You brought the hunk?" She asked with a smile.

Olivia ignored her sister and walked over to Elliot. "I could say you look like a stripper too based on these guys' reactions."

"You'd be lucky to have me as a stripper." Elliot grinned before holding up her purse. "You left this out there." Olivia took it with a small smile.

"Kiss her, you bloody fool!" Alex yelled, standing up on the bar.

Olivia grinned up at her cousin before looking up at Elliot, capturing his lips with hers. The girls cheered again, hooting and hollering at them. She pulled back and bit her lip looking up at Elliot. He grinned down at her and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight." With that, he walked out of the bar, winking at her before the door closed. She turned back to the crowd of girls and was met with clapping and screams of drunk, sex obsessed women.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Nick thanked the bartender for his drink before turning back to David. "Do you remember that fishing trip we took Olivia and Amanda on?" David asked with a smile.

Nick shook his head. "No."

"Yeah, we caught like fifteen fish in one hour after spending the whole day catching little tiny ones." David prompted him, trying to remind him of the day.

"No." Nick furrowed his eyebrows, taking a sip of his drink.

"We met those girls who lost their tops while tubing." David added. He chuckled when Nick nearly choked on his drink.

Nick nodded, putting his drink back down. "That was a great day." He smiled. "The girls were so bored on the boat that we let them wander around on the shore. Amanda decided to tan while Olivia explored."

:Olivia didn't even know she walked through a poison ivy bush until she got onto the boat and was itching herself crazy." David chuckled.

"You had to stay with her for a week because she wouldn't stop itching." Nick smiled.

David chuckled, nodding, before the smile left his face. "I didn't deserve her back then."

"But, you do now." Nick breathed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

David inwardly growled when he saw Elliot walking around, looking at things. "What's his problem?"

Nick looked at Elliot and frowned. "What did he ever do to you? He is a really nice guy."

"I don't know. There's just something about him that I don't like. He's a New Yorker." David said, rolling his eyes.

"I think you just have a problem with him banging your ex-fiancé." Nick smirked, taking another sip of his drink. "You're the one that broke up with her. She is entitled to have a boyfriend."

David looked at Nick. "I know."

Suddenly, music started playing and ladies dressed as cops came in, flashing their handcuffs and short shorts. "Oh no!" Nick groaned, chuckled as he dropped his head to the bar.

"C'mon buddy, it's time for your gift." David grinned, helping Nick towards a chair in the center of the room.

Olivia felt her head beginning to cloud with the amount of alcohol in her system. She leaned against the bar and squinted her eyes when she saw somebody familiar lighting Alex's drink. Once the flames built up, Alex would blow it out before he would light it again.

"Fin?" Olivia guessed looking at him again.

The man turned to her and came closer with a smile on his face. "I only have one-"

"But, it's good enough for me!" Olivia squealed before leaning over the bar to hug him. "What are you doing here? Last time I heard about you, you were in Moscow!"

"Vancouver actually, but it was too cold for me." Fin corrected with a grin. "So, I came back home and became a bartender. What have you been up to?"

Before Olivia could answer, she was pushed into the bar. She looked over her shoulder to find Amanda, drunk as could be, with her fifth hole. "Did you know Olivia broke up with you because your car smelled like cats?"

Olivia shook her head and turned back to Fin. "She's wasted." She put a finger on his chin. "I didn't break up with you, did I?"

"You kind of did, but it was fine. You were the coolest girl in school! So many girls wanted to go out with me after we broke up just because I had been with you." Fin smiled.

"Too many to count because Olivia was voted best smile, most beautiful, most likely to keep her figure no matter what she went through." Amanda grinned, playing with her older sister's hair. Olivia looked at her, feeling bad about the whole Fin situation. Amanda hugged her. "You may be my half sister but I love you with my whole heart."

Olivia rubbed her sister's back before looking at Fin. "I think my sister needs her sixth hole." She said, pointing to the empty glass.

Amanda raised her arms with a grin and looked at Fin. "Vodka." She giggled before waiting for her drink.

Olivia looked over at her sister and noticed her sad expression. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I don't know if I can go through with this." Amanda choked out.

"The sixth hole?" Olivia guessed with a sad smile.

Amanda shook her head. "No, th-the wedding. I should be banned from getting married. I shouldn't be allowed."

Olivia started to become worried about her little sister. "Hey, hey, what are you talking about?"

Amanda looked up at her sister before becoming distracted by the new song. "I love this song!" She grinned before grabbing her drink and tipping it back.

"Amanda, get your butt out on this floor and shake it!" Alex yelled over the music, taking Amanda's hand. Olivia watched her sister dance, trying to stay focused on what she said, but found it difficult to focus on anything.

Elliot caught Nick as he stumbled out of the car. "You're drunk."

Nick nodded. "I know. Sorry about the car." He slurred, leaning on Elliot mostly.

"It's yours." Elliot smiled.

"Ahhh, man!" Nick whined. "I didn't want strippers. I told David. I wanted a bar and a baseball game to watch."

Elliot chuckled. "I don't think you could've gotten that with any man there. Well, maybe me. I'm not a fan of strippers."

Nick stood up straighter and wobbled a little bit. "You would've been a good best man." He nodded, looking like he could pass out at any moment. "I hope I can clean my car."

"Just get it cleaned and washed. Put an orange or apple in their over night. The smell should come out." Elliot informed him.

"How do you know so much... about so much?" Nick asked wobbling again, but keeping his balance.

Elliot sighed. "Well, you meet a lot of people when you're a male prostitute."

Nick looked at Elliot a moment before bursting out laughing, stumbling towards the house. "You're a riot." Elliot chuckled, shaking his head, knowing that Nick wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"Guys! I gotta stop at an ATM machine!" Olivia giggled as they moved around in the moving limousine.

"Fine, but hurry up! I want to cruise the city in this thing while we have it." Amanda grinned before pushing her sister out of the open door. Olivia chuckled as she stumbled on the sidewalk. She pulled out her wallet and hurried over to the ATM machine before putting in her credit cards, stuffing the money into her handbag. When she was done, she had three usable cards left and hurried back to the limo.

Alex got out as she was about to go it. "Goodbye love! I'll see you tomorrow!" She leaned forward to kiss Olivia's cheek. Olivia leaned forward and giggled when her lips pressed against Alex's. Some of the girls squealed inside. "You're a good kisser." She winked before stumbling along the sidewalk.

One of the girls shouted from the roof window. "Go Alex!"

Alex turned back to the limo and pointed at it, wobbling slightly. "I love you girls with all my heart! But, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go find a piece of ass to take home for the night!" All the girls screamed as Alex turned on her heel and started half walking half dancing down the sidewalk.

After delivering all of the girls home, Olivia and Amanda were the only two left. "Time to cruise!" Amanda giggled before the driver started driving around the town with Amanda and Olivia standing through the roof window.

Olivia saw a group of guys looking at them and pointed at Amanda. "She's getting married!" The guys cheered and held up their beer bottles to them as they drove by. Amanda put her head on Olivia's shoulder and hugged her. By the end of their cruising around, it was three in the morning.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and took a few sips of water before remembering her trip to the ATM. She looked up the stairs and started towards her and Elliot's room. When she walked in, he was sound asleep and she briefly reconsidered before grabbing his shirt and throwing it onto his chest. He groaned softly and opened his eyes to look at her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Olivia said shaking her head. She held out her hand. "Come with me."

**Please review! You guys are the best!**** I had a snow day yesterday and today, but I kind of want school so I can see my favorite teacher! I talk to her everyday I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

Elliot followed Olivia as she led him down the stairs and outside. The cool air greeted his bare legs and chest, his dress shirt hanging open. He saw Olivia climb into John's house boat before tripping on ropes, landing in one of the leather seats. She burst out laughing and he couldn't help chuckling at her. She was plastered and they both knew it. Well, maybe he did more than she did.

Once she was back on her feet, she grabbed Elliot's hand again and tugged on his arm towards the cabin inside. Elliot looked around a the small paneled room. There was a mini fridge and a few chairs besides the large king sized bed against the long wall. He looked at Olivia when she pulled him closer to her. His chest against hers. She smiled shyly at him under her lashes before sitting him down on the edge of the bed.

Her hands pressed against his chest before pushing his shirt down his shoulders, tossing it aside when it was on the bed. Slowly, she pushed on his chest again, making him lie down. Elliot pushed himself up until his head was resting against the pillows. Olivia smirked at him before grabbing the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head.

Elliot felt his blood traveling south. The fact that he was getting excited this early surprised him. He watched as she brought her right leg up to rest on the bed before unzipping her boot. She slid it off her foot before repeating the process with her left leg. Her hands went to the waistband of her shorts and danced across her skin before popping the button open. She slid the zipper down before hooking her thumbs into the sides of her shorts, slipping them down her long legs. They pooled at her feet before she stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

When she went for the clasp on her bra, Elliot sat up and grabbed her hands softly. "Let me." He breathed before taking the clasp in his hands. He smiled since it was a clasp in the front, giving him a full view right away. Sliding the straps down her arms, he groaned seeing her breasts right in front of his eyes. He looked up into her eyes and saw them dilate almost immediately. He hooked his fingers in her right fishnet stocking before sliding it down her leg.

He wrapped his hand around her thigh and lifted it before sliding the stocking off of her foot, tossing it next to his shirt. He lifted her left leg and did the same thing. Her hands rested on his shoulders and he hooked his index fingers on each side of the waistband to her panties, letting them glide done her toned legs before they fell to the floor. She was naked before him. For the first time in a long time, Elliot felt excited about sex.

Making a mental note to think upon this further, he leaned forward and kissed her clavicle. His lips glided along her soft skin, stopping to trace a pattern on her neck with his tongue. Olivia moaned, feeling her knees go weak. She gently pushed Elliot onto his back again before grabbing the waistband to his boxers, pulling them down his large thighs and calves. She dropped them to the floor before crawling up the length of his body.

She looked down at him when they were face to face. His eyes were dark and sent shivers up and down her spine. When his hand cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes and nuzzled into it. His rough hands against her soft, hypersensitive skin felt amazing. Slowly, she leaned down and kissed him hard. She moaned again when his tongue rubbed against hers, sending a wave of surprise and pleasure down to her groin.

Elliot brought his other hand up to wrap around her hip before laying her on her back, crawling on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his calves, rubbing up and down slowly. Her lips were soft against his and her mouth was warm. Wanting to tease her to test her limits, Elliot brought his thigh up to the juncture of her legs and rubbed slow circles. She moaned, her mouth popping open as her eyes closed.

He felt the wetness against his thigh and smiled before sucking on her neck. Olivia gulped as his tongue massaged her neck gently, kneading the skin all the way up to her ear. Before she could cup the back of his head, he moved again. He went lower until she felt feather light kisses going around her breasts.

Elliot kissed every bit of skin he could before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently. She bucked into him, causing him to groan when she rubbed against him. He rubbed his tongue over her nipple three times before letting it go with a pop, repeating the same process with the other breast.

Olivia was squirming. Her nerves were on fire and seemed to feel everything with a single touch. When he let go of her other nipple, she looked up at him. Before he could do anything else, she curled her back upwards to kiss his neck. She let her teeth graze the shell of his ear before letting her tongue and lips explore the skin on his neck. She briefly sucked on his Adam's apple, feeling it move when he swallowed involuntarily.

She let her right hand wander down his stomach to his happy trail. Her fingers went through the curls of hair before wrapping around his member. Olivia gasped feeling how big he was. She looked up into his intense eyes before positioning him at her entrance. Her skin broke out in goose bumps as his arms pressed against her back, his hands cupping her head and neck.

Elliot kissed her hard before slowly pushing into her. He almost burst halfway through feeling how tight she was. She groaned as she bit her lip, the noise going straight to his dick. His head dropped to her shoulder as they both panted. When Olivia adjusted, he pushed all the way in a stayed there. Olivia whimpered feeling the pressure build inside her. Finding a loss for words, she bucked into him and dug her nails into his back when he started moving.

He kissed Olivia again, with even more passion than he thought possible, as he started a slow rhythm. Olivia moaned each time he grunted, filling her to the hilt. "Oh God!" She groaned when he started going faster. She felt the muscles in his back move as he thrust his hips forward.

Olivia kissed his shoulder before licking some of the sweat away. They were both drenched, but they wanted there highs. Elliot groaned when he felt her walls tightening around him. "Jesus!" He gasped as he continued to pummel into her, loving the new higher pitched moans he was receiving. The way she was biting her lip told him that she wanted to be quite, but she was fighting it as best she could.

Elliot felt how close she was by the way her walls were grabbing at him. He captured her lips before rubbing her clit up and down. Her walls clamped around him and held him still as she came. She screamed into his mouth, her muscles tightening and twitching as they relaxed. When he couldn't hold out any longer, Elliot came long and hard, filling her. He panted with her as they both stayed like that.

Olivia let her head drop back, hanging from Elliot's hands. He leaned down and kissed her neck soothingly as she cradled him in her legs. He dropped his head to her chest and closed his eyes, wondering how the hell he was supposed to help this woman get her old fiancé back now.

**Please review! Love you guys! Sorry about the wait! So many things going on this year!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Elliot groaned when he heard the beeping noise of a truck backing up outside. He opened his eyes and saw a dump truck outside the window right by the headboard of the bed. He rubbed his eyes before looking down at Olivia in his arms. She was sleeping soundly, the sheet tucked under her arm. It was still pretty early and he knew that she didn't want to be caught like this. Slowly, he pulled his arm out from under her and kissed her temple before slipping from the bed. Pulling on his boxers and shirt, he walked out of the small cabin and hopped out of the boat before sneaking passed Sonya to go upstairs.

Olivia moaned as sleep abandoned her. Her eyes popped open when she realized that she was sore and naked in a sheet. Sitting up, she quickly looked around the bed and then around the cabin. There wasn't anybody there. Did she bring somebody home from the bar? Olivia wracked her brain, trying to remember what happened. She remembered coming home with Amanda in the limo. Her pulse quickened when she remembered waking up Elliot. "Shit!" She breathed before scrambling out of the bed, putting on her clothes. She walked out of the small cabin and stepped onto the concrete landing at the end of the boat.

"Hey Liv, did your party go longer than your sister's?" She heard John ask from behind her.

Olivia turned on her heel to find him washing the boat. _Gross!_ Olivia thought before waving slightly at her stepfather. "Morning Daddy." She said before scurrying inside, ignoring her father's question. She was about to go up the stairs when her mother stepped in front of her, making her nearly jump out of her skin. "Jesus Mom!"

"You had sex!" Sonya grinned, clasping her hands together.

"Mom! Please!" Olivia groaned before trying to pass her.

Sonya grabbed her daughter's arm, making her face her. "What? I can always tell! Did you bring someone home from the bar?"

Olivia inwardly groaned, closing her eyes. She really hoped her mother didn't look at her bulging pocket, hiding her panties. She had put her bra back on and had stuffed her stocking into her armpit. "Mom, I have a headache. Amanda and I didn't exactly take the drinks at an easy pace."

"I always taught you girls to drink water after drinking like that." Sonya scolded.

"Yes, and somehow I always listen to you. I had a glass of water before going to sleep in the boat." Olivia nodded. "I did not have sex last night. Sorry, but you are losing your touch." She pulled her arm out of her mother's grasp and hurried upstairs before her mother could get any words in.

Olivia walked into her room and closed the door before finding Elliot standing by the bed, packing his bag for the vacation house they were going to be staying at. He smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey." Olivia smiled back, feeling a tingling feeling in her belly. Maybe she did sleep with him. Quickly, she went into the bathroom and closed the door enough to hide her.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a lump in the blankets on the bed. He went around to the other side and lifted the blanket to find Olivia's handbag. He heard the shower start right as he found the wad of money stuffed into the small confines of the bag. Growling, he stormed into the bathroom with the wad of money and pulled the shower curtain back. Olivia jumped again, covering her breasts by folding her arms over her chest. "What's this?" Elliot asked, holding up the money.

"Did anything happen last night?" Olivia asked, trying not to stumble over her words.

"No." Elliot lied, seeing that she didn't remember anything from being drunk. He felt his member begin to harden at the sight of her wet and naked in front of him.

"Then, it's nothing." Olivia said, dismissing the subject.

Elliot turned to head out of the bathroom, but he was still mad. He turned back around and held the money up again. "Just to let you know, if something did happen, you're still five hundred short."

"What?!" Olivia gasped before turning off the water. She was sure now that they had done something last night, but he wasn't going to admit it after she told him she didn't remember it. "So, you're telling me that IF something happened I would have to pay thirty-four hundred dollars. That's how much I spent on my first car!" She stood naked, her arms still over her chest, staring at him.

Elliot smirked and dropped the purse to the bed. "Well, you don't have to worry about it. Nothing happened." With that, he turned and walked out of the room, slamming door behind him. He took a few deep breaths before going downstairs, trying to calm his growing erection from the memories of last night. If she wasn't going to remember, he would make her remember.

After finishing her shower, drying her hair, and dressing, Olivia walked downstairs in a red sundress that had white lace on it. She went to the fridge and opened it, trying to find the bottles of orange juice she new John hid for her. She felt a hand on her lower back and looked over her shoulder to find Elliot. He gave her that devious smile that she knew was fake. "You sore?"

"No, why would I be? Nothing happened." Olivia smirked, quirking an eyebrow at him, using his own words against him. She gasped when cupped her through her dress, trying not to moan. _So, something did happen last night._

"So, are you two still going to dance lessons with Amanda and Nick today?" John asked while reading the paper, sitting at the small table on the other side of the counter.

Olivia cupped Elliot through his jeans and felt him harden against her hand. "Yes, we are." She leaned closer to Elliot, her lips inches from his ear. "Something happened, but I'll have to find out later." She whispered before withdrawing her hand, walking out of the room and grabbing her purse.

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the dance studio where Nick, Amanda, and Alex were waiting for them. The dance instructor had them standing in a circle. Olivia and Elliot joined the circle and both grimaced at each other when they had to hold hands. "Okay, so the wedding dance has to look flawless even if you mess up everything. It's a presentation of your relationship, of your love for one another. So, let the music flow into you and take control." She clapped her hands together before music filled the room.

Elliot let go of Alex's hand, but pulled on Olivia's. She stumbled before coming into contact with his chest, flush against him. He took her other hand and started leading. Olivia noticed how easy it was to dance with him, but wanted to explore that later. "So, are you still claiming nothing happened last night?"

"Nothing happened for me, but something happened for you." Elliot smirked, hinting to her.

Olivia's jaw dropped before she lifted her foot and brought it down on Elliot's foot, hard. He bit back a groan before pushing her out, keeping her hand in his, before pulling her back in. Elliot started twirling her around, looking at her scowl at him. Soon, he couldn't help but turn his own scowl into a smile, amused at their fight with dance. She soon couldn't help but smile either and started giggling as he twirled her round and round, letting her dip back and twirl on her toes.

When the music ended, they both were laughing in each other's arms. They looked around and noticed that the instructor was still teaching Amanda and Nick while Alex was sipping a martini by the stereo. "I don't think we're going to be needed anymore." Elliot smiled, holding Olivia's hand.

"No, I don't think we are." Olivia said shaking her head before feeling him tug on her hand. She smiled at him and followed him out to the main lobby. They went into the closet to grab Olivia's purse. Elliot reached up onto the shelf and held Olivia's purse out to her. "Thank you." She grinned before kissing his cheek.

His hand went to her waist as her went to his chest. Somewhere in her, she felt a pull towards him and she didn't want to stop it. Standing on her toes, she kissed his lips softly at first before feeling him kiss her back. She kissed him with more passion and felt that familiar tingling sensation in her belly. Olivia dropped her purse before wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck. He backed her into the wall before lifting her legs. She clasped her ankles at the small of his back, his erection pressing into her thigh. "Nothing happened my ass." Olivia panted before kissing him again as he lifted her dress up.

**Please review! Love you guys! I still love your reviews! They are hilarious! I got some for my BELIEVEBENSON story and some of them cracked me up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Elliot pulled up on the large driveway in front of the vacation house that belonged to Olivia's parents. He looked at the large house as Olivia climbed out, going around to the trunk. "How the hell did they get this place?" He asked himself before Olivia popped her head through the passenger window.

"My stepdad makes a lot of money." Olivia chuckled before holding out her hand. "You need to press the button for the trunk to open." She watched as Elliot grabbed the keys and held them out to her. Olivia went to grab them only for Elliot to pull them back to himself.

"I will get the bags. You go claim your room." Elliot smirked before she grinned at him. He watched as she ran into the house before he got out and popped the trunk open. Grabbing the bags, he walked up to the front door and entered the large house. The foyer was huge and he could see everything that was happening downstairs and upstairs. He looked up when he heard Amanda yell.

"Olivia! That's no fair! You always got this room! I should get it!" Amanda argued as Olivia dragged her out of the room, Amanda sliding on the wooden floor on her back.

"You are sleeping alone tonight. I will have Elliot with me. You can take the princess room." Olivia smirked before going back into her room. Amanda stood up and ran up behind Olivia before tackling her to the floor. "Amanda! Get off!"

Amanda flipped her sister onto her back and held her wrists to the floor. "Get out of my room!"

"Never!" Olivia growled before putting Amanda on her back, pinning her wrists to the floor. "My room!"

"Wow!" Both girls looked up to see Nick and Elliot standing in the doorway. Nick was behind Elliot while Elliot had bags in his hands. They were both wide eyed and grinning. They stared down at the girls, Olivia hovering over Amanda while Amanda legs were around Olivia's waist.

Nick chuckled. "Amanda, we're supposed to get married tomorrow. I didn't think you would go ahead and wrestle your sister for a room you know she is going to get."

Olivia got off Amanda and sat on the floor, her elbows resting on her knees. Amanda sat up as well. "That's because she's a Daddy's girl."

"Brat." Olivia muttered, not looking at her.

Amanda's jaw dropped. "New Yorker!"

Olivia grinned and looked at her little sister. "Ass kisser."

"Take that back!" Amanda gasped, a smile playing on her lips even though she was trying to hold it back.

"I may be a Daddy's girl, but you're a Mommy's girl." Olivia chuckled and pointed to Nick. "You should listen to your fiancé. You know that you could never beat me at getting this room."

Elliot chuckled before putting their bags down. Amanda rolled her eyes, but got up. "I will get this room eventually." She said, pointing her finger at Olivia.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You get this room every time I am not here. Cry your river, build your bridge, and get over it." She laughed when Amanda pouted out of the room, Nick giving her a thumbs up before closing the door.

"Why is this room so wanted?" Elliot asked as he held out his hands.

"It has the adjustable bed." Olivia smiled before sliding her hands into Elliot's, letting him pull her up. She pecked his lips before looking at the bed and jumping onto it. Elliot grinned and laid on it beside her, clasping his hands over her stomach. Olivia looked at him and did the same thing. "You know, I have spent the past two days with you and I don't even know one thing about you."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, but thought about her statement. "I really like having sex with you." Olivia giggled before looking at him. "I mix lemonade with my sodas and I could eat pizza every day of my life."

Olivia nodded slightly, her eyes sparkling. "Good to know."

That afternoon, Olivia sat at a small table with Elliot, John, and Don. "Get your wallets out boys; I win!" She stood up, swinging her hips from side to side in her own mini victory dance as she collected the chips from the middle of the table.

"That's the third time in a row." John groaned.

"My girl knows her way around a deck of cards." Don grinned before kissing Olivia's head when she sat down.

Alex walked over and looked at the amount of chips Olivia had gathered. "Liv, if you save this money, you could get a pretty nice stripper for your bachelorette party."

Don and John shook their heads and said. "No strippers."

"Did you guys have strippers at Amanda's bachelorette party?" Nick asked, walking up in an apron and a spatula in his hand.

"Are you going to confront her about it?" Alex asked as Don and John wandered off, bringing Elliot with them.

Nick shook his head. "Why? She's allowed to have a stripper at her bachelorette party."

Olivia took a sip of her drink before putting a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Have you two ever had an honest to God fight?"

"So what if we haven't? I think that happens to be a good thing." Nick shrugged.

"Poor guy, Liv. He has never had make up sex." Alex pouted, a smirk playing on her lips.

Nick's eyes widened the slightest. "Make up sex?"

Olivia nodded. "Make up sex. It's hot, sometimes rough, and mind blowing. You are putting all your frustration into sex. It's the greatest thing next to celebration sex."

"Well, I haven't had it, so I can't really miss it." Nick smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But, it will haunt you." Olivia smirked before grabbing the spatula. "I wanted my hotdog twenty minutes ago."

Nick ran after her. "Amanda will be pissed if she doesn't get the first hotdog. Liv, c'mon, don't be mean."

Olivia laughed as she jumped down the small drop. "You have to get me, Nick. Your soon to be wife needs to learn to give to others first before she gives to herself."

Elliot watched as Olivia ran around with Nick chasing after her. Alex was trying to block Nick from Olivia when she got close enough to the grill. John leaned over to Elliot. "Why don't you go see where the bride to be is? It isn't much of a celebration party without the bride."

"I'll go find her for you." Elliot smiled before jogging off towards the main drag where the cars were parked. He found the old boat house and heard Amanda's voice. His brow furrowed when he heard David's voice.

"David, I love Nick." Amanda pleaded with him. Elliot walked in just then.

David looked at him and glowered before walking out of the boathouse. Elliot watched as he left before looking back at Amanda. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. Are you okay?"

Amanda sighed. "No, I'm not. But, I'm getting married tomorrow. Brides usually aren't." She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a breath. "You love my sister, don't you?"

"Yes." Elliot said without thought. He surprised himself, but covered it well.

"Then, you know that she cannot find out about what I'm about to tell you." Amanda said almost threateningly.

**Please review! You guys are the best!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review! You guys are the best!**

Elliot watched as Amanda sat down in a chair after telling him her story. Her story made him pissed off her and David, sad for Olivia. How could one sister do that to another sister? He felt his hands starting to twitch, wanting to clench into fists and pound David's face into a pulp. Amanda looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You can't tell Olivia. You promised."

"I did not." Elliot argued, taking a step back when she stepped towards him.

"You can't tell her. She doesn't need to know." Amanda explained, trying to convince Elliot.

Elliot shook his head. "You slept with your sister's fiancé, multiple times. How can I keep this from her? She deserves to know!"

"I know, but it will only hurt her. She didn't find out when she and David were still together and we were going at it like rabbits. I'm in love with Nick now. It will save everyone the heartache." Amanda reminded him.

Elliot glared at her, seeing the fear in her eyes that he would tell Olivia. "Does Nick know?"

Amanda took a shallow breath and shook her head. "I just want to tell him when the time is right."

"That's just great." Elliot breathed before leaving the boat house, taking a calming breath before walking up the hill to the grass where everybody was. 

Olivia chuckled listening to her father and her step father talk about the good old days and going out dancing every Saturday night. She turned when she felt a hand come around her arm. She looked up and saw David looking down at her. "Can I please talk to you?"

"You just want to talk?" Sonya asked, walking up with a thermos that probably held some sort of vodka concoction. "You stole four years of my daughter's life with you phony excuses and lies and then dumped her out of the blue without an explanation and you want to talk?"

"Yeah." David nodded, looking at Sonya as if she had two heads.

Sonya took a sip of her drink and nodded once. "Alright then." David stepped away, waiting for Olivia to follow him.

Olivia looked at her mother. "Remember what I said. You should only be yourself at home. You're not the nicest person."

"He's not the nicest jackass either, but I let him come around." Sonya smirked before sitting down next to John.

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned to join David a ways away in the grass. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"It's actually a little hard to explain, but I want you to know the truth." David said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Olivia watched as he started stuttering over his words. "It's just me. I have seen you butt ass naked, along with the rest of my building after I kicked you out nude." She giggled, but stopped when she saw Elliot come up from the boat house. He looked lost and pissed. She got so lost in just watching him; she had stopped listening to David altogether.

"Liv, you aren't even looking at me." David said a little hurt that she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Sorry, but can we talk about this later?" Olivia asked, not listening to whether he agreed or not. She jogged over to Elliot and put her hand on his back. "El, are you okay?"

Elliot looked at her and saw David watching them out of the corner of his eye. On one hand, he knew she deserved to know, but it wasn't his place. She, of course, paid for him to be her date. He didn't mean anything to her. "Everything is just perfect." He said, faking a smile on his face, before pecking her lips. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his torso when his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He kissed her head and flipped David off, behind Olivia, when he was watching them. 

Olivia giggled when Elliot grabbed her ass just before they walked downstairs. "Hey, my parents are on this floor now. We cannot play grab my ass for the next two hours."

"Two hours? Kill me, why don't you?" Elliot groaned with a smile. Olivia grinned and linked their fingers together before joining her family out on the patio for their own little celebration dinner. Elliot pulled out Olivia's chair for her and watched as she sat down before sitting down next to her. He rested his arm on the back of her chair and leaned over to her ear. "I like this dress by the way."

"Thank you." Olivia chuckled back and kissed his cheek before leaning against his chest, moving her chair closer to his. She was wearing a short black dress that had slit sleeves. She furrowed her eyebrows together when Amanda looked a little uneasy as David sat next to her and Nick. She leaned closer. "Amanda, are you feeling okay?"

Before Amanda could respond, Sonya and John came out. Sonya had a martini in her hand while John was behind her, making sure she didn't fall. "Well hello to you all! I thought we'd never get this show on the road. John, honey, let's break out a new bottle of wine."

Alex leaned over to Olivia and cupped her hand around her mouth. "I'm surprised that they still have any booze left in the house." Olivia giggled, trying to keep it quiet from her mother.

After eating, they all were talking about the times when they were all younger and did stupid things. Sonya spoke up. "I blame that pee pee Tony boy. You two were the sweetest sisters. Then, he came in and ruined you both for each other."

"He did not!" Olivia and Amanda argued.

"Yes, he did! You two peed together and discovered the male body together from that show you used to watch." Sonya nodded.

"Dear God, Mom!" Olivia groaned.

Sonya pointed her finger at both of them. "Tony just didn't have any regard for either of your guys' feelings."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "Who is this Tony guy?"

Olivia smiled lightly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, Tony was my first boyfriend. It was innocent. Hand holding, hugs, nothing really flashy."

"Then, he got bored with Liv and wanted to play with me." Amanda smirked proudly.

"I don't know what happened after that, but Tony was at our house and these two got into the biggest fight I have ever seen that wasn't on TV. Olivia picked up a baseball bat and was about to hit Amanda when she ran behind Tony. Tony ended up getting his boys smashed with a bat that day."

Elliot smiled. "So, is that when he peed in his pants?"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. "No, he cried and had to go to the emergency room, but he didn't pee."

"Then, why do you call him pee pee Tony?" Elliot asked, looking around the table.

Everyone looked confused and looked to Sonya to see if she would remember. Sonya bit her lip. "You know, I have absolutely no idea." They all laughed at her.

Olivia stood up, still chuckling. "I'm going to go get more wine." She walked into the house and put the empty wine bottles down on the counter before going into the cellar off of the kitchen. She turned when she heard footsteps. David stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Hey, I just came to get some fresh wine. You know how fast wine goes around here."

"Yeah, hey, we really need to talk." David sighed. "I'm just sick of this feeling."

"Me too." Olivia agreed, completely oblivious to what he was talking about. "This awkward feeling towards each, with all of the family, I'm just sick of it. So, let's just get through the weekend and make the best of it. It's a wedding. Everyone will be drunk anyway so-"

"I slept with Amanda." David blurted out, making Olivia stop in her tracks.

Olivia turned to him, still holding the two wine bottles in her hands. "What?"

David let out a breath, feeling the guilt start to leave him. "Amanda and I, we slept together. We started getting together at the old boathouse. I'm sorry; we just couldn't help it. I think I'm in love with her." He watched as Olivia's jaw just hung open, still as stone. "For God's sake, say something."

Olivia turned and walked out of the cellar, her legs numb. She reached the door that led out to the patio. She couldn't see her parents, but Alex, Elliot, Nick, and Amanda were sitting around talking. Alex looked over at her and hurried over seeing her expression. "Liv, what's wrong?" She saw David come out of the house behind her. "You told her?"

"You knew?" Olivia asked, stunned that Alex hadn't told her.

"Liv, I'm-"Alex started, but Olivia walked down towards Amanda. Amanda looked back at her and lost her smile. Olivia walked down the patio and into the grass.

"Liv, please don't tell Nick." Amanda pleaded and turned when she saw Elliot hurrying to Olivia.

Elliot wrapped Olivia up in his arms, feeling her trembling with fighting of the tears. "I wanna get out of here." She breathed into his neck.

Elliot nodded. "Let's get you out of here then."

"You told her!" Amanda snapped at Elliot.

"What?" Olivia said, pulling back from Elliot. When she saw the guilty look in his eyes, she pushed him away, feeling her heart jump towards him. She heard the thunder roll behind her and turned towards it, slipping her shoes off. When she heard David's voice, she turned and threw one of the wine bottles at him.

David caught it after it hit his forehead, surprised that it didn't break. "Woah!"

Olivia dropped the other wine bottle and started running further away from the house. Elliot looked at Amanda and glared at her. "Your sister only thought about you and now you probably ruined everything. I hope that you figure out the right time to tell your fiancé that you screwed your sister's fiancé." He turned and ran off towards Olivia. "Liv! Liv, wait up! I wanted to tell you; I swear!"

Nick walked up to David and grimaced looking at the bruise forming on his forehead. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with, old man." David said gently, patting him on the back.

"Okay." Nick smiled lightly and clapped David's shoulder.

**Please review! Sorry I didn't update a couple hours ago. I had it finished, but my network wasn't connecting with Fanfiction. Weird, but I problem solved! LOL! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

Olivia walked down the road, her arms wrapped around herself. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked knowing Elliot was walking behind her.

"Liv, what was I supposed to say?" Elliot retorted following behind her.

Olivia whipped around to look at him, watching as he took a step back. "I don't know. Maybe, hey Liv, I'm sorry to tell you this, but did you know your ex-fiancé was fucking your sister when he was engaged to you."

Elliot put his hands on his hips. "Amanda made me promise not to tell you. I'm sorry, but I just didn't know what to do."

"I can't believe you let me act like an idiot!" Olivia groaned starting to shiver. "But, I guess I shouldn't have expected you to do anything about it, because you are a trained liar. That's what you do."

"You know what? You are the one that hired me! I may be lying, but you are the one that gave me money to do just that. So, I'd look in the mirror before pointing your finger at me." Elliot nearly growled before turning on his heel and storming off.

Olivia looked up at the gray sky and didn't know what to think. She wanted to go after him, but she also wanted to hide in a deep dark hole. She was shivering too much to make attempt to move quicker. Looking around, she figured out where she was and started back to the house.

Elliot stormed into the house and hurried up to their room, avoiding everyone in the house. He packed up his back and hurried downstairs, hoping to find a hotel at this late of an hour. "Elliot!" Nick called as he hurried outside. Elliot turned to look at him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I am going to find a hotel to stay out and head back to New York tomorrow." Elliot sighed and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"You can't. I know that you and Olivia had a fight, but that's no reason to leave." Nick tried to reason.

Elliot scoffed. "Says the man who has never fought with his fiancé. He just gives her whatever she wants."

"I'm afraid of what she'd do to me." Nick admitted. "But, you and Liv are perfect for each other. You two are great together. You could not be more perfect even if she created you in her head." He saw Elliot's resistance and took out a key from his pocket. "At least stay in the boat house."

"Thanks." Elliot breathed and put the key into his pocket where the keys to his rented car were.

Nick nodded in response. "I just hope that you and Liv can work this out. I've never seen her this happy before." He patted Elliot's shoulder before going into the house. Elliot groaned inwardly and got into the car, starting it up and heading to the boathouse.

Olivia walked into the house, feeling better with the warm air against her skin. She closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Olivia?" She heard her father call.

Don walked in along with the rest of the family. Amanda stood in the back looking worried. Olivia glared at her. "Liv, honey, where have you been?" Don asked.

"I just went for a walk." Olivia sighed running a hand through her hair.

"Is it about Elliot? Did you drive him away?" Sonya asked in a scolding tone.

Olivia groaned and went to the staircase. "I can't have one problem in this house." She muttered.

"Hey, this weekend is not about you." Sonya retorted.

John put a hand on her arm. "Sonya, leave her alone." He watched as his step daughter walked up the stairs and down the hallway, hearing the slam of her door.

Olivia grabbed a towel from the cabinet in the bathroom and started drying herself off, going into the bedroom to find something mindless to watch. When she heard a knock on the door, she saw Amanda enter her room. "Go away." Olivia muttered putting the towel down.

"I want to talk to you." Amanda argued.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Olivia retorted before grabbing her remote, starting to flip through channels.

Amanda took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't want Nick finding out about this. I want to tell him when the time is right. This is just something I need to be delicate with."

Olivia scoffed. "So, you are going to screw him over too?"

"Olivia!" Amanda gasped.

"What? Honestly, Amanda, you are going to marry him and trap him into a marriage before you tell him that you fucked his best friend while he was engaged to your sister." Olivia growled pointing her finger at her. "What the hell possesses you to even do that in the first place?!"

Amanda felt her throat constrict. "Liv-"

"And I'll be good for everyone tomorrow. I'll be the sister that lets her world revolve around you for a day. But, tonight, that's not going to happen." Olivia interrupted. "Night."

Amanda's lip trembled. "I'm-"

"Good night, Amanda." Olivia gritted out. Amanda left the room, fighting back her tears as she left.

A few hours later, Olivia laid in her bed watching TV in her sweats and an old t-shirt. When there was a knock at her door, she turned to find John popping his head in. "Are you up?" He asked.

Olivia chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah Daddy." She watched as he walked over and climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Thanks for defending me with Mom earlier."

"Well, she doesn't know what's going on." John breathed.

"You know?" Olivia asked looking up at him. When he nodded, she groaned in frustration. "Why does everyone know but me?"

John sighed and kissed her head. "Amanda told me after David broke it off with you. I was mad at her, still am." He looked down at Olivia. "So, I didn't come in here to tell you to make up with your sister because I don't expect you to. I am just wondering why Elliot isn't here."

Olivia huffed out a breath. "He knew and didn't tell me."

"Liv, I knew, Amanda knew, David knew, Alex knew, and you are blaming Elliot?" John asked with astonishment. "Are you really mad at him or was he just someone to take your pain out on?"

"Why are you putting logic in my feelings?" Olivia asked with a groan.

John chuckled and held her tighter. "I know you like him, even if he is an escort."

Olivia gasped. "How did you find that out?"

"He told me. He seems to think I am very important to you." John smiled making Olivia chuckle. "Why don't you go stay at the boathouse tonight?"

Olivia shrugged. "Why?"

"You can get away from everything. It will be good for you. Get some sleep and I will pick you up in the morning." John grinned and held out his keys, knowing who was at the boathouse. "Go out your window like you did in high school and take my car. Your mother is still awake." Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek before grabbing his keys.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
